


Xmen Worst Class

by xmenworstclass



Category: Xmen Worst Class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmenworstclass/pseuds/xmenworstclass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better than this? Heroes being super. Follow the gang as they attempt to save Bader from a villain who just won't quit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xmen Worst Class

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing i hate sharing my writing pls be kind while reading this garbage i tried my best ok gbye

As soon as the city bus doors opened, Megan jumped out and onto the street before sprinting towards her destination, her copper-coloured hair whisking behind her. It was the second time this week she was late, and it was only Wednesday. She knew she would get an earful when she arrived, but had not managed to acquire much sleep the night before, having been distracted by the wonders of the Internet until 5am.

Mud squished under her boots as she moved swiftly towards the old brick building, noticing the new moss growing along the sides. The building could not have been more than 30 years old, but Megan thought it looked similar to a 15th century castle. There was a small bridge that led to the entrance, and she popped her head to look over the railing at the fish in the pond below, throwing the last of her breakfast sandwich in the water, before entering.

The building was drafty and cold, sending slight chills throughout her body. Megan stopped when she got inside and pulled a large scarf out of her purse. It was so grand, it could have wrapped around her twice. She quickly threw it around her neck before proceeding.

There was no working electricity, so she relied on the natural light from outside to guide her way up the stairs, towards the conference room. The curtains were all drawn when she walked in, revealing three large bay windows on either side of the room. A group of chairs and tables were pushed to the side to make room for a path that led to the three people standing at the opposite end of the room.

The ceilings were more than 15 feet tall, held up by exposed wooden beams. The dirty antique colour of the walls contrasted the bright red curtains. Megan thought about fixing the aesthetic of this old building, before being hit by an array of smells.

“Look who decided to show her face,” called out someone from the floor.

She walked closer and matched a face to the voice. It was Lindsey. Her long golden hair was contained by a navy-blue scrunchie that matched the sweater she was wearing, along with a pair of black shorts and comfortable black flats. On the floor beside her were two large pizzas, and small containers of other assorted foods.

Lindsey smiled when she saw Megan, who muttered an apology, before sitting down to grab a slice. There were two slices of vegetarian left, and four pepperoni. Megan went for the vegetarian, wishing it had been Hawaiian.

She looked up to meet the eyes of the others. Julia rolled her eyes underneath her glasses before adjusting them. Some of her jet-black hair was pulled back out of her face, while the rest sat just above her shoulders. She was wearing a comfortable looking blue dress, paired with stockings, a cardigan, and rubber boots that were falling apart.

"I thought I told you to get rid of those," Megan huffed, pointing to the disheveled boots. "I have an extra pair you can borrow."

Julia shrugged her shoulders and with that Megan knew she would never actually get rid of the boots.  _So stubborn_ , she thought, shaking her head.

Next to Julia, stood Liz who had dyed her hair for the third time this month. It was bright red this time, making the heap of short curls on her head remind her of a dragon's fiery breath. The wedged heels she was wearing made her appear almost as tall as Julia, but not quite. They were accented with a black skirt and a leather jacket.

Finally, she noticed Becca, who had been quietly watching from behind Julia and Liz. Her long dirty-blonde hair flowed from underneath a black beanie. A black and white plaid shirt and pair of black yoga pants accompanied her outfit, accentuated with a pair of worn-in converse. 

Julia was the first to speak. “There’s been a series of incidents in a small town near here called Bader,” she began. “An unknown assailant has been breaking into people’s homes while they sleep, stealing their hopes and dreams.” She sighed, glancing down to look at the watch on her wrist.

“They live in Bader. How many hopes and dreams could they have?” Becca mumbled, while she plopped down on the floor next to Lindsey.

Liz moved to sit on one of the close-by tables. Her feet dangled in attempt to touch the floor. “There’s a pun here.” A hand moved to push the red curls out of her face, while she thought.

“We've never seen something like this before,” Megan ignored her. “Do we know who we're dealing with?”

“Clearly it’s not a friendly,” Lindsey added.

“Where in Bader do they live? Boulevard of broken dreams?”

The four women turned to glare at Liz who was smiling in satisfaction from her joke.

Julia moved towards a large white board situated at the front of the room. It was covered in random sketches from their last meeting, when they had attempted to draw themselves in animal forms. Meetings usually started out productively and ended with yawns and computers being taken out before someone reminded them they had jobs to do. Sometimes they forgot they were supposed to be superheroes.

Julia turned the board over, revealing a clean slate on the other side, and grabbed a black dry-erase marker from the tray underneath.

"Do we know the sex of the perp?" asked Becca. "I've always wanted to say 'perp'."

"Male, late thirties-early-forties. Possibly caucasian, but witnesses say it was dark, so they didn't get a good look at him." Julia wrote the information on the board as she spoke.

She pulled a map out of a blue bag on the floor and placed it on the whiteboard, holding it up with a pair of Star Trek magnets. After circling the areas where break-ins had occurred, the group attempted to formulate a plan to catch the guy.

Megan took a step back to look at the now covered whiteboard. "Any ideas?" she asked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna know ur super power i guess ur just gonna have 2 wait  
> suckaz


End file.
